Generally, a 3-dimensions (3D) image (or stereoscopic image) provides a cubic effect by using the principles of stereoscopic vision of both human eyes. A human being (or individual) senses perspective through a parallax between both eyes, in other words, a binocular parallax caused by the two eyes of an individual being spaced apart at a distance of approximately 65 millimeters (mm). Therefore, a 3D image may provide a cubic effect and perspective by providing an image enabling and a flat image associated with both the left eye and the right eye to be viewed.
Methods for displaying such 3D image include a stereoscopic method, a volumetric method, a holographic method, and so on. In case of the stereoscopic method, a left view image that is to be viewed by the left eye and a right view image that is to be viewed by the right eye are provided, and each of the left eye and the right eye respectively views the left view image and the right view image through polarized glasses or through a display equipment, thereby enabling the viewer to acknowledge the 3D effect.